Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a multilayer ceramic capacitor, a method of manufacturing the same, and a board having the same mounted thereon.
Description of the Related Art
Generally, electronic components using a ceramic material, such as a capacitor, an inductor, a piezoelectric element, a varistor, or a thermistor, or the like, include a ceramic body formed of a ceramic material, internal electrodes formed in the ceramic body, and external electrodes formed on surfaces of the ceramic body so as to be connected to the internal electrodes.
Among ceramic electronic components, a multilayer ceramic capacitor includes a plurality of dielectric layers stacked therein, internal electrodes disposed to face each other, having the dielectric layer interposed therebetween, and external electrodes electrically connected to the internal electrodes.
The multilayer ceramic capacitor has been widely used in mobile communications devices such as a computer, a personal digital assistant (PDA), a cellular phone, or the like, due to advantages such as a small size, high capacitance, ease of mounting, and the like.
Recently, in accordance with the trend toward high performance, slimness and lightness in products produced by the electrical appliances and electronic device industries, relatively small, high performance, and inexpensive electronic components have been required. Particularly, as speeds of central processing units (CPU) have increased and devices have been miniaturized, lightened, digitalized, and have had high degrees of functionality implemented therein, research into technology allowing for miniaturization, thinness, high capacitance, low impedance in a high frequency area, or the like, to be implemented in multilayer ceramic capacitors, has been actively conducted.